Impulse Addiction
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Prequal of Grotesque Prisoner: Hysteria. Kairi meets Namine, and their games of life are so much different from each other.


**Author Notes:**

Impulse Addiction: Something you're unable to stop.

This is actually a crappy one shot I wrote.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning**: Instability.

I hope you enjoy.

_**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

A brightly spring afternoon, a red haired girl was swinging fast while she watched kids her age played on the structures. A smile brimming her face and her glittering with joy.

Suddenly without realizing it someone was swinging with her, she looked and saw a blonde haired girl. Same colored eyes, swinging as fast as she was.

The girl looked and smiled. "Are you having fun?" The question was a giggle. The red haired girl didn't know how to respond to someone so full of life, yet the entire morning she had been surrounded by many.

".. Yes." She replied, almost scared and shy.

The girl laughed. "My names Namine. What about you?" She asked as they swung at the same time.

"Kai-ri.." She responded.

Looking at the sky that was bright, she hadn't known what to say to people her age. Her mind was swirling yet her heart was beating contently.

"Do you want to play with me?" Namine asked, Kairi bit her lip. "Play? What kind of game?" She asked.

"Tag!" She giggled again before jumping off the swing and running. "You're it Kairi!" She called out enthusiastically, Kairi was simply confused but started to chase after her.

_'I wonder if this is how I would be if my parents weren't killed.'_ Kairi thought as the wind glided through her hair as she ran, passing by kids and chasing after the blonde.

_'Would I meet Namine if I weren't so mean to people?' _She questioned as a smile came to her face. 'No way. If I weren't so mean I wouldn't have met her.' A pounce led to falling ontop of Namine on the sand.

"Ow.. that hurt." Namine whined.

"S-Sorry.." Kairi muttered, but she was shocked. She never said sorry when she hurt someone, she would laugh and her heart would increase. But that hadn't happened.

Kairi helped Namine up, and a simple thought ran through her head.

"Want to play a game with me?" She asked Namine, who looked rather curious. "Sure."

With that, Kairi grinned. "Come with me," Grabbing her hand and pulling Namine away from the park, Namine kept looking back. "My mom would notice I'm gone Kairi, we shouldn't go so far."

"Its okay."

She simply replied.

In minutes she took Namine to a secluded place, a house in a field. "I found this when I moved here." Kairi said, ignoring Namine's protests about going back to the park.

Kairi kicked open the door and took Namine to the basement. A metal table was in the middle of a room, tools were on the sides, restraints hanging from the table.

"Get on Namine. We'll play a game that'll be fun."

Namine was reluctant. "Is this even safe?" She wondered, looking at the metal table; feeling a shiver down her spine.

Kairi smiled. "Nope. But this is my favorite toy."

_'Kill her.'_

The voices were blood thirsty and dangerous that Kairi was willingly to make anyone suffer.

"Lay down." She tapped the metal table.

It started out as few seconds, then minutes and a simple scream made it all too delightful.

"I love you so much...

**"I hate you.." **A whisper as she was lulled to death.

"I want to kill you."

And the sirens were heard from outside, of course Kairi had called. Of course her insanity was there in her mind, she felt unreasonable to the extent of torture. Yet she lauged in the face of death.

"Oh Namine. I think I love you, so much that your blood gives me life."

Kairi fell to the ground with tears in her eyes, men walked into the room in a rush. Hushed gasped as they looked upon the muliated girl, her blood dripping off the metal table, and her burned skin smelled repulsive.

But Kairi had smiled, even when they took her away. Her insanity now drove her, now loved her. She knew her parents would be disappointed, she knew this but inside she was dead herself.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_Grotesque Prisoner is the first I wrote. Then Grotestque Prisoner: Hysteria, and now this one. :)_

_So have fun._

_Hoped you enjoyed. If not go away._

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please. :)_**


End file.
